In the past, some printers that issue receipts or labels have been mainly assumed to be carried for use. Such a portable printer is power-fed from a storage battery (battery) to operate.
Some of the portable printers receive a selection of a printing mode. Options of the printing mode are, for example, a peel-off mode and a continuous mode. The continuous mode is a printing mode for performing printing on labels attached to a backing sheet and issuing the printed labels (continuous issue). The peel-off mode is a printing mode for issuing the printed labels while peeling off the printed labels from the backing sheet (peel-off issue).
The portable printers described above use, for example, torque generated by a motor for a force for peeling off the labels from the backing sheet. The motor generates torque in accordance with the amount of current provided. The torque is unnecessary in the continuous mode.
However, in the portable printers of the related art, a value of the current flowing in the motor is set to suit the peel-off issue. So, the limited power of the battery is consumed for the generation of torque, which is intrinsically unnecessary in the continuous mode. This is undesirable.